


Sean's Luck

by SharpestScalpel



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: FTM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/pseuds/SharpestScalpel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean reflects on how strange it is to be so lucky while waiting for Hank and Alex to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sean's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the XMFC kink meme: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/5215.html?thread=5320031#t5320031
> 
>  _Pretty please c: any three of the boys being a trans guy (i.e. FtM)? That is the thing I want the most. Would prefer all three of them in a relationship together BUT just two is also fine. Or even friendship or gen or pre-slash_
> 
>  _Angst or fluff or whatever_
> 
>  _I DON'T CARE I JUST WANT SOME NICE TRANS FIC PLEASE o A o_
> 
> I really didn't want it to be some sort of angsty fic about FtM!Alex being ACCEPTED - I really wanted it to be a fic about three boys in a relationship where one of them just happens to be trans.

Sean leaned back against Hank's pillows. It still felt strange, to be allowed to like another boy that way, to have it be okay that he wanted to sit on Hank's bed instead of his own, that he wanted to sit right up next to the larger boy, that he wanted to clean Hank's glasses for him when they got smudgey.

Also maybe he wanted to be the one to smudge them up.

It was even stranger that Alex was part of this with them, too - that Sean was allowed to put his hand on Alex's muscled arm whenever he felt like it - or at least when there weren't a whole lot of other people around to see them being mushy with each other. All three of them got to like each other. Sean liked to sleep between Hank and Alex, when they could all stand to be in the same bed, pressed in tight and close by their solid bodies.

It was strange, but it was good, better than anything Sean had ever figured would happen to him. And it got even better than that, some nights, when Hank would press his hard cock right up against Sean's ass until Hank came with a groan and a flush of embarrassment - Hank always seemed embarrassed when anything felt good.

Alex didn't get embarrassed, not after the first time. He didn't bind his breasts when they all went to bed together - and that first night it had been like a dare, like Alex was waiting for one of them to say something, make fun, push him away. They'd all of them finished the night stark naked and sticky, and Mr. Lensherr had looked at them suspiciously at the breakfast table the next morning. Mr. Lensherr was always looking at them suspiciously, though - so Sean didn't worry about it too much.

Some nights, Alex would wrap his fingers tight around Sean's wrist and drag his hand into the sleep pants Alex always wore to bed. And then Sean would rub rub rub Alex's clit until Alex was shaking shaking shaking, until Hank had to snuggle right up behind Alex and tell him it was okay, it was beautiful, it was good just to be together.

It was good to be together.

Sean only ever felt guilty for not feeling guilty when he stroked his own cock under the watchful eyes of his friends. He liked it when they touched him, petted his shoulders and kissed him on the mouth, while he did it.

It was strange that they were allowed to be together however they wanted to be together. And it was really really good. Sean relaxed, turned on his side so he could nap while he waited.


End file.
